


Disparity

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Starbright [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Poly Soulmates, Polyamory, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Everyone is born with a clear jewel in the middle of their forehead which, upon meeting their soulmate, will turn the color of their soulmate's eyes.The soulmate bond is not always strictly reciprocal between two people. (Poly JNPR)





	Disparity

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play more with the idea of "someone can be your soulmate while you aren't theirs", and this happened.

~ Disparity ~

Ren's third eye has been Nora-green since the day they met when they were kids, but hers remains mysteriously - _frustratingly_ \- clear, after all this time. Anytime he voices his concern over this disparity, Nora calmly brushes it off as "Maybe mine's broken."

On their second day at Beacon, they meet a clumsy blond boy named Jaune whose jewel turns pink.

"Oh, hey, so I guess that means _my_ soulmate is someone else after all," Nora comments.

"And she's right here," Ren adds, placing his hands on Nora's shoulders and gently turning her to face the red-headed girl whose eyes match the new color of her soulmate jewel.

"Hello," Pyrrha says with an awkward smile and an even more awkward wave.

Noticing that Pyrrha's third eye is the same dark blue as Jaune's eyes, Nora says, "I guess this is fate's way of telling us that we all belong together."

~oOo~


End file.
